kiiriischizfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Hymes
Born in the seventh layer of Hell (Alabama) on April 24th, 1994 was a Pureblood Vampire. Actually, he was born in the woods. Classy, right? Jackson's family really didn't like to suck the blood from humans, and they hadn't expected him to come out so early. This might be a good reason why Jackson Jones Hymes is fabulous with surprises. The look on people's faces is priceless, and he's able to go back to those memories. Jackson has a younger brother, and no other siblings. Still has two of his parents, and he's sort of proud to call them that. He's not exactly his mother's favorite. The vampire is currently engaged to an angel (no, that's not over-exaggerated). If Jackson isn't hanging out with her, then he's with his friends. Which, near them, he tends to act more intelligent, partially because he is. Though, that's only when he gets in an arguement with one of them. Jackson does have a favorite band, Sleeping With Sirens. Their songs and yelling are freaking awesome in his opinion. Gwen Stefani happens to be his favorite chick singer. The way she dresses and sings, ahaha, that is a bad good role model. Usually, Jackson has his water bottle with him at all times. It's not unusual for the thing to be empty, but once there's no more, then he usually has to go hunting for the blood. If he were real desperate, the eighteen year old would drink from a human or another creature. When you're desperate, you'll do anything remotely crazy. You could say Jackson is somewhat good at basketball, but he's better at stitching people up. His future career is along the lines of a doctor. Despite biting into humans, he actually likes to help them- or anyone in need. Early Life As stated before, I was born in Alabama. The seventh layer of Hell? You would only get that if you watched South Park. Yes, that is a bad show. I really don't recommend it, but it's hilarious. Just like Family Guy. Oh, I love that show! We're getting off topic. The small town I lived in was FILLED with people like me. Pure Bloods! That helped make everything easy. You didn't have to hide who you really were. Doing anything there was possible, and you really didn't in trouble. Well, that's not entirely true. Once you attack a student, and he just happens to die, the whole town hates you. I'm getting ahead of myself! The moment I reached Middle School, I got in a lot of arguments. You could say I was the one starting them all. Or, we can look at it my way: People were on the opposite contradicting everything I said. And, SHOCKER,'' I am always right. ''That's not really true, but I am close to always being right. I, for the life of me, could not hold in my opinion. Biting my tongue was the hardest thing I've ever tried. If I disagree with somethin', then I am going to tell you straight up. I will argue until something is resolved. I will not quit arguing. Of course there are some exceptions. It's either a person, or I realized I was wrong (which isn't too often). In Middle School (my first year), it grew worse. Absolutely beyond any prepare. I just happened to pick a fight with the most 'popular' guy in Middle School. Trojan and I were actually tight friends back in grade school. He was known as my PIC (Partner In Crime). Him and I used to pull pranks all the time, and disrupt class with a random outburst. We were then sent out into the hallway to laugh it all out. Trojan changed once we hit the big grades. He knew about my problem with arguing and purposely picked that fight! All right? It wasn't me, it was him. Once Trojan realized he was losing the argument, he pushed me against the locker. Now, the whole school was around us, so what was I supposed to do? I shoved him, which resulted in me getting hit in the eye. Ah, it hurt like a mother giving birth to a Transformer! I wasn't going to take that from him. If anyone were going to leave in a body bag, it was totally going to be Trojan. On the other hand, after that event, we were both wrong. We threw more punches, and I was trying to dodge his. I knew what he did after school, and before. The guy was into some kind of martial arts. A deadly one. So, keeping my distance was the best choice! One of Trojan's punches missed me, but the others got me good. By that time, he was aiming for my neck. Now, TIME OUT. That is possibly the worst place to hit a vampire! Especially when he was planning on tearing my throat out. I really needed my throat, so I moved to the side. We both didn't expect another dude to be standing there. And, even bigger surprise! WE DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO BE TROJAN'S DAD. . Despite how much I hated Trojan, his dad was awesome. The dude knew how to make people laugh, and he was amazingly hilarious! <3 I love that dude. Well...did. I can remember the memory quite clearly. I often play it through my head. Trojan's hand dug into his father's neck and pulled out the windpipe. Blood spilled everywhere and everyone stared in shock. The blood was on my clothes, and all over my face. We both watched in horror as his dad fell on his back, a look of pain on his face. I would have had the same expression. Someone taking my windpipe out would do that. Everyone saw what happened, and some swore I killed the dude. After Trojan lost his dad (his fault!) I took the blame. Once you became bros with someone, it's hard After getting banished from our hometown, we moved to a state close by and entered a larger city. My parents didn't want anyone to think bad about us, so we moved into this rich neighborhood. Now, it totally sucked being the new stundent in school, but I eventually got over it. You could say I was kind of weird, but oddly smart. The way I dressed and looked made people assume I was a emo!